Fan:Digimon Legendary Legacy
"The Digimon are creatures born into the Digital World consisting of their own free will to fight or find peace. Some cause destruction, others stop that destruction. It is only up to these creatures to find their own path in the Digital World; to survive until their data can no longer go on, to fight until they're destroyed by their opponent or to fall from the light and have their data corrupted. Regardless, who is to say that "You" can stand and watch the relentless act that goes on in the Digital World and forbid anyone here from doing anything. The Digimons need a guardian, one who will watch over them and protect them from the evil that exists. You created me to bring peace among those and I believe, I am that guardian. I will protect their everlasting data, pure or corrupted, each Digimon deserves to live. You are the purest of all Digimons and yet you have become corrupted from your own power." -Swordmon to "The Creator" Digimon Legendary Legacy (デジモン伝説のレガシー Dejimon Densetsu no Regashi) is an upcoming fan-fictional season of the popular Digimon developed by Legendmon. The series is based on Avatar the Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. It was announced in June 2012 that the series will be split into six different seasons, following the announcement the season titles were also released. On July 1, 2012 a new season title was announced for the series making the total number of seasons Twelve. The series follows several Digimons in their path to saving the Digital World, but it mainly revolves around the Legacy of the Legendary Digimon, Legendmon, and how he came to banishing the great evil. The first episode was released on July 3, 2012. Plot Summary Introduction Long ago, a Digimon of purity created the Heavenly Digital World using one of its Digicores. He wished to live on this world for the rest of eternity, but with the creation of this world came along several creatures and a second world, which the Creator called the Digital World, and it dubbed the name for the creatures know as a Digimon. The Creator would leave the purest of Digimons in charge to carry out his plan and ruling in the Digital World. As years pass, few Digimons went against the Creator and found ways to harness the power of darkness. With their newly found powers, they nearly overtook the Digimons of purity. As the Creator felt a war would ensue in the Digital World, he finally witnessed the destruction to the world he created, and that the Digimons of Darkness were to powerful for the current Digimons of purity. Reluctant to fight, the Creator would summon one of his Digicores and create a powerful Digimon known as Legendmon. This powerful Digimon possessed power nearly equal to that of the Creator. Legendmon's powers destroyed the evil Digimons, and those he didn't destroy he banished to the darkest depths of the Digital World, the Dark Area. Legendmon would return to the Heavenly Digital World as the Creator's guardian. As he left his legacy lived on forever, and the Digimons who witnessed the battle between Legendmon and the great evil, would pass the knowledge down to the next line of Digimons who would serve to protect the Digital World. The Legend is Golden (Book One) One hundred forty-five years after the battle between Legendmon and the Evil Digimons, the Digital World began to prosper. Digimons from around the world began to store artifacts and they even began to write a history book, dating it back as early as Legendmon's arrival; they began to call their dating system the DSC. The Digital World was now in 6 DSC, what they claim is their Golden Era. During this time a mysterious Digimon fell from the sky into the capital of the Digital World, Rose City, better known as Center City, where the most important markets and Digital State Commerce was held. The mysterious Digimon introduced himself as Swordmon. He was unable to recollect himself of what had happened before he woke up in Center City. For the next five years, Swordmon would serve as a protector of Center City, keeping order and peace among the Digimons. Swordmon's true identity would be revealed when an Evil Digimon known as, Bagramon, led a revolt in the Digital World. His goal was to absorb all data of Digimons who defied him, and rule the entire Digital World. Bagramon and his army served to be too much for Swordmon and his allied forces, but he managed to show his true power when he Digivolved into his Ultimate Form, OmegaSwordmon. In this form, OmegaSwordmon had the power to vanquish most of Bagramon's forces but was unable to stand against Bagramon's Head Officers as well Bagramon himself. As powerful as OmegaSwordmon was he sought assistance, but every Digimon ran in fear from Bagramon. That was when Swordmon enlisted his friend, Blademon, to help him. Blademon managed to digivolve into PerfectBlademon and together with OmegaSwordmon took down the rest of Bagramon's forces. Bagramon proved to be too powerful for even the combined strengths of OmegaSwordmon and PerfectBlademon, but OmegaSwordmon digivolved into his Mega form, PerfectSwordmon. In this form, PerfectSwordmon mastered his abilities and proved to be a worthy opponent for Bagramon. However, Bagramon's near defeat caused him to rage and absorbed his remaining head officers and it seemed as if nothing could stop him. Bagramon's powers were mightier than PerfectSwordmon and managed to de-digivolve him back to Swordmon. Bagramon laughed at Swordmon's defeat and asked him why he doesn't use his true form. Little did Swordmon know, he was the Legendary Digimon known as Legendmon, but he did not realize this. Swordmon was relentless and never gave in, attacking Bagramon in any form possible but even then his powers were no match for that of Bagramon. As Bagramon was at end of destroying Swordmon, a light shot down from the heavens and allowed Swordmon to Legendary digivolve into Legendmon. With his new powers, Legendmon shot a blast towards Bagramon and destroyed him in one hit. The Four Attributes (Book Two) As years have passed, Swordmon suggests the Digital World split into four different nations. The four nations are determined by the Digimons' attributes, Vaccine, Virus, Data, Variable. The existence of the Vaccine Kingdom, which holds the largest army and is the biggest of the four nations. It is ruled by one Digimon who sees over the entire Kingdom, EmperorGreymon. The Data Tribe has the third largest army and specializes in various types of attacks, it is not ruled by any Digimon but has one leader, MagnaGarurumon. The Virus Nation is the most cunning, toughest, strategic and strongest of the four nations. It is ruled by the Virus King, Darkdramon. Lastly, the Variable Nomads; not much is known about the Variable nation as they rarely leave their nation; they seek peace and rarely battle. They are not ruled by any single Digimon but are ruled by a council of five. Not much is known about the council. Swordmon claims as the attributes are split, the Digital World will remain in pace. Two years later, Swordmon falls ill and is presumably deceased after one year of being ill. As Swordmon falls to illness, the Virus Nation launches an assault on the other nations hoping to destroy and find secrets of the Variable Nomads, while the rest of the nation attempts to stop the war. The Great War (Book Four) Coming Soon The Resistance (Book Four) Coming Soon United Digital City (Book Five) Coming Soon Enter the Great Evil (Book Six) Coming Soon The Legacy Reborn (Book Seven) Coming Soon Episodes For a list of episodes, see List of Digimon Legendary Legacy Episodes Twelve episodes have been officially confirmed to be released, with the first episode of the season one airing on July 3, 2012. It was titled He Who Fell from the Sky Main Characters Only Knightmon has been officially announced to appear in future episodes. ''The Protagonists'' The Heroes Others ''The Antagonists'' Main Villains History of Fan:Digimon Legendary Legacy In Fan:Digimon Legendary Legacy, the Digimons consider their years to go by DSC, chronologically going down in order starting with as early as 300 DSC. In The Legend is Golden and during Swordmon's arrival, it is shown that the DSC is quickly coming to an end as they are approaching the last six days of the DSC Calendar. It is unknown what the Digimons will call their calendar after 0 DSC. Category:Fan fiction